Drable A-B-C
by Zhii
Summary: [No Summary]. Hanya kumpulan drable ga' bermutu yang diketik dalam beberapa jam. SIBUM. YAOI.


**Title : Drable A-B-C**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Cast : Choi Siwon and Kim Kibum**

**Warning : Yaoi, typos**

.

Hanya kumpulan drable ga' bermutu yang diketik dalam beberapa jam.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

— Like an **A**ngel —

.

.

Lihat mata bulat yang terpejam itu, bibir mungilnya yang tertutup rapat, dan hembus nafas halus dengan detakan samar yang berdentum stabil tepat dirongga dadanya. Mengamati sosok seindah bidadari semacam ini tak akan pernah membuat seorang Choi Siwon jengah dengan apa yang tampak dihadapannya.

Mengais helai surai hitam sang pujaan hati, Siwon membelai sisi wajah cantik yang tak bosan ia nikmati. Mendekatkan paras tampannya, menyapa bibir semerah cherry sang bidadari yang begitu menggoda birahi.

Satu kecupan, dua kecupan, tiga kecupan, seakan apa yang sejujurnya teramat sering Siwon rasa selalu menghadirkan letupan baru yang meledakkan dada.

Merengkuh pinggang ramping sang namja yang tak kunjung membuka mata, Siwon menarik pelan tubuh itu mendekat padanya. Melumat cherry manis yang tak hanya memberikan sapaan pagi biasa.

"Uummh…"

Gerakan ringan sang kekasih menambah kadar decakan gemas Siwon. Pria tampan itu mengubah posisi berbaringnya, nyaris menindih tubuh namja yang jauh lebih mungil dari tubuhnya, tak melepaskan lengan kekar itu dari pinggang sosok dalam rengkuhannya, memperdalam pagutan yang tengah dilakukannya. Semakin menggila tanpa peduli kedipan sparrow liar yang bertengger manis diranting dekat jendela, mengabaikan dorongan ringan telapak tangan namja cantik yang merajai hatinya.

"Ahhn… Ses…saak…"

Mamandang paras cantik yang memerah sempurna itu lewat kembar onyxnya, Siwon memutus tautan bibir keduanya. Melengkungkan seulas senyum lembut kala tarikan nafas panjang sang kekasih menjadi satu hal yang terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya. Menggesekkan pucuk hidung bangir itu, Siwon kembali memejamkan mata. Menikmati halusnya kulit wajah sang namja cantik lewat sentuhan ringan yang tengah ia lakukan.

"Wonniee… beraaat…"

Rajukan manja yang mengalun indah memaksa Siwon kembali membuka kelopak mata. Mengecup ringan bibir cherry dengan pouty yang kini mewarnai ayu paras itu.

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau menggodaku hmm?" mengendus wangi vanili yang menguar dari tubuh itu, Siwon bicara disela kecupan yang ia lakukan dileher jenjang sang namja cantik.

"Aissh! Menggoda bagaimana, kau saja yang kelewat mesum. Lepaskan aku, kau mau kita seharian seperti ini? Tak butuh sarapan? Tak butuh kerja?" melontarkan protes beruntun, namja yang tak kunjung terlepas dari dekap kuat pria tampan itu berhenti meronta. Tahu benar perbedaan kekuatan keduanya.

"Hmm… pasienku bisa menunggu. Dan kau tahu, memakanmu akan membuatku kenyang. Choi Kibum, istriku yang cantik"

"Ya! Ya! Yaaa!"

.

.

— **B**ad Life —

.

.

Kim Kibum, namja cantik dengan surai hitam legam itu tengah sibuk membersihkan darah yang menetes dari lengan kekar pemuda tampan yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Mata bulatnya memerah tatkala jemarinya melilitkan kain kassa untuk menutupi luka itu. Ia tak bertanya, tak berkomentar, bahkan tak mau menatap sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

Jika kau bertanya kenapa? Kibum hanya akan menjawabnya dengan kata bosan, terlalu sering mendengar penjelasan yang isinya sama setiap ia menanyakan alasan namjachingunya itu terluka. Keharusan, kewajiban, dan perintah yang tak sanggup ia abaikan. Ya… kekasihnya ini akan menjawabnya seperti itu.

Bagi Kibum berbagai alasan itu hanyalah omong kosong. Berapa kalipun ia meminta untuk mengakhirinya, ia hanya akan kecewa pada apa yang akan didengarnya.

Salahkah permintaan Kibum? Tentu tidak! Kibum hanya tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Siwonnya. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang wajar?

"Sudah selesai, istirahatlah. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu…"

"Tunggu! Duduklah, aku tak lapar"

Siwon menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kibum, menarik namja cantik itu kembali ketempatnya semula. Pelan, Siwon membawa tubuh Kibum mendekat padanya. Memeluknya mesra, dan tersenyum maklum saat ia merasakan bahu kirinya basah akan air mata.

Siwon tahu, jika ia membiarkan namja cantik ini pergi, ia hanya akan mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. Apa Kibum pikir, Siwon tak tahu kebiasaannya hmm? Menangis sendirian ditempat dimana tak ada Siwon disampingnya. Ia sadar Kibum begitu sensitive, membuatnya khawatir, dan berakhir dengan diam-diam menangis bukanlah hal baru yang Siwon ketahui.

"Sssst… tenanglah Bummie, aku masih disini" hiburnya lembut.

Bukannya berhenti sesenggukan, Kibum malah menangis tersedu-sedu. Lengan rampingnya memeluk punggung Siwon seerat yang ia bisa.

"Berhentilah, kumohon…" pinta Kibum dengan suara serak.

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa melakukannya. Maafkan aku…"

"L-lupakan!" lirih Kibum seraya mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh darinya.

Namja cantik itu memilih pergi dari rengkuhan sang kekasih. Memanaskan makan malam untuk mereka berdua, jika kau melihat jam yang bertengger manis di dinding, jarum pendek itu menunjuk angka 10. Sangat terlambat untuk sebuah makan malam.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu untuk makan malam dulu, tak perlu menungguku pulang sampai selarut ini" ujar Siwon sembari memeluk tubuh Kibum yang tengah sibuk dengan dapurnya.

Namja cantik itu tak protes, terlalu biasa mendapatkan perlakuan semacam ini dari Siwon. Bahkan saat jari-jari panjang namja tampan itu mulai menggerayangi beberapa bagian tubuhnya, Kibum tak juga membuka bibir cherrynya.

"Chagia… jangan marah lagi"

Hening…

Siwon semakin mempererat rengkuhannya. Menumpukan dagunya di salah satu bahu Kibum, dan mulai menciumi leher jenjang itu.

"Aku tak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu itu saat ini. Tapi suatu saat nanti, jika waktunya telah tiba, aku janji kita akan bebas dari segalanya. Percayalah padaku…"

Kibum menunduk kian dalam, bahunya bergetar kuat. Dan tetes bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya jatuh tak terbendung. Perih itu menyapanya, lagi dan lagi.

Saat rengkuhan Siwon mengendur, Kibum berbalik. Menghadap namja tampan itu, dan kembali merapat padanya. Meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon.

Detik ini, Kibum masih bisa merasakannya. Degup jantung yang membuat ia turut bertahan dalam kejamnya kehidupan. Jika bukan karena Siwon, ia lebih memilih untuk menyerah, mengantarkan jiwanya pada keabadian selanjutnya.

"Berjanjilah padaku…"

"Hmm… aku janji!"

Kalimat itulah yang selalu Siwon dengungkan. Selain mempercayainya, Kibum tak mampu melakukan apapun. Percaya dan percaya, berharap apa yang telah ia dengar bukanlah kesenangan fana yang Siwon janjikan.

.

.

— **C**lumsy —

.

.

Menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kali, Kim Kibum kembali memandangi pantulan dirinya pada datarnya kaca. Menatap refleksi tubuhnya dengan gigitan samar pada bibir bawahnya.

'Aku tidak yakin…' bergumam dalam hati, jemari lentik namja muda itu meremas sisi belitan lingerie berenda yang dikenakannya.

'Kenapa harus aku?' membatin kecewa, satu lengannya mulai menyusuri bagian dada yang tak lagi seperti biasanya.

Bukan bidang datar yang terasa dalam indera peraba, melainkan gundukan menggelikan yang terasa begitu menyedihkan baginya.

'Mereka tega!' mengumpat tanpa kata. Pipi chubby yang tengah memerah sempurna dengan gores blush on samar kian menambah kadar pewarna pada parasnya.

"Yooo! Nerd! Kapan kau selesai hah? buka pintu dan permalukan dirimu!"

Tersentak mendengar lengkingan keras itu, Kibum diam-diam menghembuskan nafas kesal. Namja seenaknya yang kerap mengganggunya itulah penyebab ia tampak menggelikan seperti sekarang. Memaksa Kibum yang tak tahu apa-apa mewakili kelas hanya untuk mengikuti acara konyol yang ada dalam daftar diesnatalies sekolah. Hanya karena sekolah ini khusus namja, sebagai ajang penyaluran fantasi kotor, Kibum mau tak mau turut andil didalamnya. Hnn… salahkan tampang nerd yang Kibum miliki sebelumnya, sehingga melihat namja kutu buku macam Kibum ditertawakan di atas catwalk akan sangat manghibur bagi kumpulan namja begajulan yang kerap mengganggunya.

"Kim Kibum! Kau mau aku menyeretmu keluar hah?!"

Kembali teriakan Kibum dengar. Terburu menyimpan kacamata tebal yang setiap hari menemani hidupnya, namja tingkat dua Seongji High School itu mulai membawa kedua kakinya melangkah. Menarik nafas panjang sesaat sebelum jemarinya menggapai gagang pintu kelas, menyiapkan hati dengan tawa lebar yang ia yakini akan mengalun keras dari bibir busuk kumpulan namja yang siap mempermalukannya.

"Nerd itu, apa dia sengaja membuatku marah?"

Satu kalimat teramat jelas Kibum dengar dari balik pintu. Meneguk ludah takut, jemarinya bergetar hanya dengan membayangkan tatapan tajam sang pelontar kata.

"Apa perlu kita dobrak saja pintu ini, Siwon hyung?"

Mendengar kalimat kedua, mau tak mau Kibum menarik tuas pintu itu sebelum hal buruk terjadi padanya. Menundukkan kepala teramat dalam kala tatapan mata semua orang yang siap menjadikannya bahan lelucon fokus pada tubuh yang dimilikinya.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Dan beberapa detik setelahnya dalam keheningan, mata bulat Kibum yang tersembunyi dibalik poni rambutnya mengerjab heran. Jemari yang sedari tadi sibuk menarik ujung lingerie untuk menutupi paha jenjangnya yang terekspos tanpa cela mulai melepas genggamannya.

Tak ada tawa lebar yang menggema ditengah kegundahan dalam dada. Hanya sayup suara sang pembawa acara yang berkoar diatas panggunglah yang memasuki gendang telinga. Bekunya suasana yang datang tiba-tiba jauh dari apa yang Kibum prediksi. Perlahan paras namja dengan gelar nerd yang tersemat untuknya itu mulai balas memandang tatapan kosong kumpulan pemuda dihadapannya. Kembali mengerjap tak mengerti, Kibum dibuat bingung melihat perubahan paras rupawan Siwon.

Siwon, Choi Siwon, satu diantara kumpulan namja yang tak mengira pada apa yang terjadi saat ini. Jiwanya seolah melayang di angkasa. Menjejak tanah surga dengan bidadari teramat indah yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

"S-Siwon ssi?"

Bibir semerah darah itu mengalunkan namanya bak melodi merdu yang menenangkan kalbu. Bola mata seindah bulan purnama yang tampak pada retina elang miliknya bergerak tak tenang, seakan meminta dekap perlindungan dari nafas naga yang meminta tumbal kehidupan.

Ehn… perlindungan?

Menyadari satu hal, tanpa kata Siwon menarik pergelangan tangan namja cantik itu kembali memasuki kelas dengan gebrakan pintu yang mengikuti setelahnya. Gaduh yang timbul karena tindakan tak beralasan namja tampan itu tak indahkannya. Bagaimanapun juga Siwon tak rela membiarkan seisi sekolah melihat seperti apa Kim Kibum miliknya ini. Cukup teman sekelasnya saja yang menggila.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, cepat ganti bajumu! Gunakan kacamatamu seperti biasanya!" ujar Siwon ditengah gempuran yang teman-temannya lakukan. Teriakan menggema meminta pintu terkutuk itu dibuka. Tak rela hanya Siwon saja yang menikmati keindahan Kim Kibum seorang diri.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"Ehh… t-tapi…"

"Yaaa! Kau mau seluruh namja yang ada disini menyerangmu diatas catwalk hah?" memotong kalimat namja yang kerap ia bully. Siwon semakin tak sabar melihat tingkah malu-malu namja cantik dihadapannya ini.

"T-tapi ada kau disini, masa aku harus telanjang dihadapanmu?"

"Apa masalahnya hah? kau lebih memilih telanjang didepan namja-namja itu?"

BANG!

BAAANG!

Menggeleng keras, Kibum melangkah perlahan mendekati meja dimana ranselnya berada. Sungguh! High heels semacam ini tak cocok untuknya. Terlalu fokus pada tiap langkah yang ia ambil, manik mata sebening big jewel ternama miliknya tak menyadari tatapan lapar namja tampan dibelakangnya.

Pemuda rupawan itu, Choi Siwon, tak pernah mengira dibalik kacamata tebal dan penampilan menggelikan seorang Kim Kibum tersembunyi satu hal yang membuat ia merutuki kebodohannya. Memandang segala sesuatu dengan mata telanjang cukup menjadikan sosoknya menumpulkan mata indera tak kasat mata yang seharusnya ada dalam jiwa.

Pinggul seksinya, pinggang rampingnya, kulit seputih salju dengan kaki jenjang yang menggoda. Siwon yakin apa yang tersembunyi dibalik lingerie tipis super mini itu dapat membuat ia mengucurkan darah segar dengan sendirinya.

"Kim Kibum, mulai sekarang kau milikku! Tak masalah jika kau telanjang dihadapanku" cetus Siwon tiba-tiba.

Mendelik tak terima, Kibum membuka suara dengan lengkingan nyaring yang turut menyertainya.

"MWOOO?!"

BANG!

BANG!

BAANGGG!

"Ya… kau milikku! Dan… KALIAN YANG DILUAR SANA, BERHENTILAH MENGGEDOR PINTU ATAU KULEMPAR KALIAN SEMUA KE NERAKA! DAN KAU CHANGMIN AH, GANTIKAN KIBUM SEBAGAI PERWAKILAN DARI KELASKU!"

Hanya dengan kalimat semacam itu, tubuh kaku Changmin menjadi pemandangan tersendiri bagi para namja yang menggigil ketakutan mendengar amarah seorang Choi Siwon.

.

.

END!

.

.

Typos bejibun? Yang ini malah enggak saya edit*penyakit lama*

Entah kenapa malah ngetik beginian. Drable A-B-C, saya bahkan bingung mau ngasih judul kayak gimana.

Btw… saya kehilangan selera melanjutkan Replacement, tiap dapet beberapa paragraf dihapus, tiap dapet beberapa paragraf dihapus, begitu seterusnya T_T

Aaaah… krisis kepercayaan diri sedang melanda saya. Jadi kalau lamaaaaa apdetnya harap maklum ya, daripada ga saya terusin, ntar malah komplain. Humm... paling readers juga banyak yang lupa, kkkkke...

.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah sudi baca *deepbow*

Sampai jumpa^^


End file.
